I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for holding pot plants.
II. Description of the Related Art
There are no known holders for small plants which act as a carrying tray, a filler, a saucer for moisture retention, and a device to keep plants erect in the decorative containers used in the horticulture industry.